Love is all I believe in
by iluvmiamichael
Summary: Michael does not believe in love at all. Can Mia make him realize that what he is missing? This is my first fanfic. Please read and review. :) [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Meg owns them all. I do own the storyline though. This is my first fanfic so reviews are greatly appreciated.

**Michael's POV **

18th May 2013, my room

This day has been just as boring. I really think I should get out of my room for once. It's getting really stuffy here. But once I get out, I will have to deal with my really nice sister, Lilly, whose greatest ambition in life is to embarrass me in front of almost anybody. I know it's really stupid for a senior to be afraid of his little sister. But you just have to see her once. And you will start running around in circles just so you can get away from her once. I don't know how her best friend, Mia deals with her. She embarrasses her every chance she gets. Lilly, I mean, not Mia. Mia is a really nice girl, if you ask me. I mean, she copes with my sister all the time. I can't bear Lilly at all. That's just why I stay hidden in my room. Bad enough for a senior, eh? Not if you have Lilly as your sister. If nothing else, she will just barge in my room without knocking and then start sickening things about how I still haven't found the love of my life. Please…. This is completely ridiculous. Just how many times have I told her that I don't believe in anything such as love. Sure I have dated many girls, but they didn't last for more than a week. Lilly says that one day I will fall head-over-heels for some girl and then she will prove me wrong. Which is not happening anytime soon. Oh! The bell just rang and my sweet sister (not) is asking me to open it because she is busy with something. Probably setting up for her next show of _Lilly tells it like it is._ I think I will just open it. It can be Mia. Wonder if she is here for a sleepover...

18th May 2013, still my room

So where did I leave? Right. The door. So it was Mia. I went to the door and opened it and there she was standing looking great (as usual). She was wearing a turtle-neck, green colored top with dark blue, skinny fit jeans which hugged her in all the right places.

STOP MOSCOVITZ! SHE IS YOUR LITTLE SISTERS BEST FRIEND!

Ok, so I opened the door and we had a little chat…sort of. It went like this:

Me: Oh hi, Thermopolis. (Note to self- stop calling her that!)

Mia: (blushing) Hi Michael.

Me: You here for a sleepover with Lilly, I guess?

Mia: I sure am, if you ever let me inside that is.

I notice that I was still standing in the doorway blocking her entrance.

Me: Oh sorry. (I step aside)

Mia: (still blushing) Thanks a lot!

She brushes past me. I have never observed her this carefully before. I mean, sure she remains at our house half the time and then I also see her at school all the time. But this is the closest we have ever been. And this is the first time that I have ever noticed that she is actually really…pretty. I know I have always liked her. I hate to admit this. She is a freshman AND my little sister's best friend. And I am a senior. I am sure what I feel is just a teeny-weeny crush (which I have had for a lot of girls). And I am sure she thinks of me as nothing more than a big brother. But still, this is the first time I have noticed her beautiful grey eyes and the way her face grows more beautiful when she blushes.

STOP STOP STOP! I think I should just go to the kitchen and see if I can find something to eat...

**A/n – Yay! First chapter completed. Liked it? Didn't like it? Review anyways. I will be happy if you point out my mistakes or encourage me to continue. Thanks a lot. ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As always… I don't own any of the characters. Meg Cabot owns them all. I own only the storyline. Reviews welcome .

**Mia's POV**

18th May 2013, Moscovitz kitchen

Oh dear Lord! When am I gonna learn to act sane around Michael Moscovitz? How about never? I finally made it to Lilly's. And then I was standing out waiting for her to open the door when I heard her scream at Michael to open the door. He must hate me. I mean, now he has to play the doorman just to let me in. Great, just great. And then even though I know that he's going to open the door, when he opens the door, my hands start sweating and my face starts to heat up. Michael must think I am such a dork. So then he went-

Michael: Oh hi Thermopolis.(why does he call me that?)

Me: (blushing) Hi Michael.

Michael: You here for a sleepover with Lilly, I guess?

Me: I sure am, if you ever let me inside that is. (Where did that come from?)

He notices that he was still standing in the doorway.

Me: Oh sorry. (He steps aside)

Mia: (still blushing) Thanks a lot!

Great! I get two minutes with Michael and I ruin them with my stupid assertiveness which always shows up at the wrong time and wrong place! He must be completely embarrassed. I am such an idiot! So after this Lilly called me to her room and we started working for her show. Right now I am in the kitchen. Lilly asked me to get water for her. What else is new? When Lilly works for her show, my job is to get her little thing from here and there and sometimes, when she asks me, I give her some ideas (which she never likes). I better get back to her room before she throws a fit. Wait someone's coming. I think—

Oh dear…

18th May 2013, Moscovitz bathroom

Ok, so that was Michael who came in the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen, I couldn't keep my mouth from hanging open and I started blushing furiously. I will give you two reasons why. First- that's what I usually do when he is around; and second- this time was even better because he wasn't having A SHIRT ON!

One question: What do you do when the love of your life, whom you have loved for your whole life, comes in without a shirt and shows his well-made chest? Answer: You stare! So there I was staring at my best friend's elder brother and he comes and waves a hand in front of my face to ask me if I was OK. How embarrassing! So anyways, he told me that he wanted to get something to eat. He grabbed a packet of chips from the kitchen counter and started talking to me. He said," So, how is the show going on?""OK, I guess, you know what I have to do, right? You know, move stuff here and there and get things for Lilly." I sighed. He nodded. "You know, it's not like you have to do everything she asks you to do. You should let her do all the tedious tasks which will let her loosen some weight. You are already so thin and pale and so…" he moved his hand with the packet of chips in front of me,"…you should eat more of these." Then he grinned at me. I couldn't help but laugh. He looked so cute, standing there in front of me, grinning at me. I really wanted to grab his head and kiss him. Forever. For which I can only say I WISH! Then I told him that I really needed to get back to Lilly before she threw me out of the house. Michael laughed and said that he can totally understand. So now, I am sitting in the Moscovitz bathroom writing all of this and wondering-

Oh dear, Lilly is banging on my door to come out. I should probably go out.

**A/N- Finally done with this chapter too. I will post the next** **chapter real soon. Till then, please read and review. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Hi, I am back. I haven't received any reviews at all. But I am still gonna continue this story. Please read and review, as usual.

**Michael's POV**

18th May 2013, my bedroom

So I am back in my room. This time, with something to eat and something really important to think about. I was going to the kitchen when I found Mia sitting there with a glass of water in her hand. When she saw me, she started blushing. I noticed she was staring at something with her eyes wide open. Which is when I realized that I had forgotten my shirt in my room. As long as I am confiding everything in you, I might as well tell you the truth. Yes, I left my shirt on purpose. And it's a good thing that Mia could not take her eyes off of me.

*grins*

I don't know what's _wrong_ with me? I shouldn't think of my sister's best friend like that. I really don't know what's going on. I really shouldn't get my hopes up. I mean just because Mia was blushing, doesn't mean that she was impressed with me. I mean, she could have gone red with embarrassment or maybe because she was repulsed with me. Oh god, please don't let that happen. No, stop it Moscovitz. You don't care what your little sister's best friend thinks of you, right? WRONG! I do care. STOP! No, you don't. *sigh* Yes, I do. God! For once, I know what's wrong with me. I am in love…

19th May 2013, my bedroom (what's new? I am always here.)

Oh dear freaking goodness! What did just happen? OK, I think I should start from the beginning. Well, you know I have been teaching Mia algebra for half the semester now. So, today I was walking to my locker with Mia... YES! With Mia. Lilly ran off with Boris as soon as she got out of the Limo (seriously). So, that left just Mia and me. I decided to walk her to her locker. We were half way to her locker when I noticed that she was really nervous about something. You could tell by the way she was fidgeting with the strap of her school bag, then playing with her fingers. When she finally put one of her hands back down, they suddenly touched with mine. I felt her fingers and realized how cold they were. I decided to talk to her.

ME: Mia, are you OK?

MIA: (her voice was really shaky) Yeah… of course… what makes you think I am not?

ME: Um… because you appear as if you are really nervous about something. And your fingers… they are as cold as ice. Clearly a sign of nervousness.

MIA: (a shaky laugh) Oh that… well… actually I have an algebra today. So, you see, I am really worried.

She smiled that beautiful, nervous smile of her.

ME: Don't worry, princess. Everything's gonna be OK. Just remember one thing. During the test, do everything that you know, first. Don't even look at those questions that you don't know. Try them later. And if you don't get them, then just leave them. We will discuss them later.

Then I smiled at her. She nodded and smiled back. Then she thanked me and told me that Mr. G had told her that they would get their grades before school gets over, so she will tell me later what she got. With that, she waved to me and left for her class. I couldn't go to G & T today because we were working on something for the computer club. Then, when the school got over, I was waiting for the girls besides the limo. I saw Mia coming and smiled at her. She smiled back. It looked like her test had gone well. She came close. I said," Hey Thermopolis how was your test?" She opened her mouth to say something but right at that time Lilly came and interrupted her. She started telling her about her new show of _Lilly tells it like it is. _She never stopped. Then when we got home, Lilly got out of the Limo but I asked Mia again about her show. We were both standing out of her limo. Suddenly, she hugged me. I was a bit surprised but hugged her back. She told me that she had got an A in the test. She seemed really happy. And I was happy for too. She let me go, much to my dismay. Then she started telling me that I was the reason why she had got that A. I told her that I didn't give the test for her. She gave it herself. And then, suddenly she leaned up and gave me a small peck on my cheek. She blushed furiously and ran to her limo and drove away. I stood there in shock for like two minutes, trying to take in what had just happened.

And now I am back in my room, trying to figure out if it meant anything. Did she do it to just thank me? Or because she thought of me as someone more than her best friend's older brother?

Oh god, please let it be the latter!

**A/N- Yayyyyy… finally completed. This is the longest chapter up till now. I promise I will update soon, and next time there is going to be some real fluff. Now press that small button down, and tell me what you think of it.:-)**


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to thank everyone who have read my story and double thank to everyone who have reviewed. I absolutely loved the reviews and they encouraged me a lot to continue this story. Thanks again to everyone…

**Mia's POV**

19th may 2013, the loft

And there goes Mia Thermopolis again…making a fool of herself again in front of the only guy she has ever fallen in love with. I wish I could say that I am as calm as I sound while writing this. But the truth is… I. Am. Freaking. Out. Oh god, WHY? WHY ME? Why do I always have to be the one to do such things? Seriously! And what now? What have I done this time? I kissed MICHAEL MOSCOVITZ! And OK, it was just a little peck on the cheek. But still. Michael must think I am such a big dork. While I only kissed him because I was really happy with the A grade thingy. And it was just because of Michael that I had got that A. I followed his advice (which was really helpful). And he tutored me for more than half the semester now. So he had some stake in the A too. And he was really sweet telling me that it was all the result of my hard work. I just… I couldn't take it anymore and I kissed him. Oh god! Why can't I control my emotions? He must be totally repulsed with me. Oh, I just got a message from… LILLY! I hope she didn't see anything. Please god…please.

Lilly- Hey POG… what's up?

Me- Nothing special.

Lilly- Really? Wanna come over? I have this kickass show planned… we can work on it together. And then watch Lifetime movies and eat pizza. My parents are out tonight u see. What say?

Oh no. She is inviting me to her house. What should I do? If I go there, I will have to face Michael. Which I am so not doing for the rest of my life. What should I say?

Me- Would love to come, Lilly. But u see I have this English assignment coming up. And I really have to work on it. Some other time maybe.

Lilly- Oh shut up, POG! I know that English assignment has to be submitted in TWO weeks. You told me yourself in the limo. Remember?

OOPS!

Lilly- Besides, you are really good in English. You can complete the assignment in no time. So don't make any excuses… you are coming tonight. See you at home. BYE…

Double OOPS! Now what do I do. I _have_ to go to Lilly's or she will kill me. And if I do go, I have a big risk I might run into Michael. But what if I stay in her room for the whole time? Then I wouldn't have to face Michael. And Lilly does not like her brother in the TV room while watching a movie. So no tension. Only, what if Michael comes to open the door? What will I do then? I have an idea…

Me- OK Lilly, I will come. But on one condition… you will have to open the door when I get to your house. No one else. And no buts. Deal?

Lilly- But why- oh never mind. Deal.

So great. That's taken care of. Yay. I am safe. I can start packing now.

19th may 2013, Lilly's bedroom

I think-

No wait. Let me start at the beginning. So I got to Lilly's house. I rang the doorbell and was waiting for the doorbell to be answered by her (just as she promised). And guess who opened the door? None other than MICHAEL himself. I was so angry at her for not opening the door, much less sending Michael to open it that my face was going literally red with anger (and embarrassment). So then Lilly comes out of her room and gives me a look like _HA… what will u do now, huh? _Like she knew everything. I was about to turn around and run. But before that, Michael grabbed my wrist and told me that he wanted to give me something and that I had to follow him to his room. I swear, I was going crazy inside. I mean, my heart was pounding so hard inside my chest, that I was sure Michael must have heard it. He took me to his room. I was really surprised Lilly didn't try to stop him. When I got to his room, he gave me a little box which was wrapped in gift paper. He asked me to open it.

When I opened it, I couldn't keep my eyes from widening. There in the box was a little key ring which said BEST OF LUCK in curly handwriting. I looked at Michael in confusion. He said that it was a little present from him for doing so well in algebra. I was smiling like crazy that time. But that was not it. The box had a sort of a flap. Michael told me to lift it. I did as told and inside that was a beautiful bracelet which had something carved in it. I noticed that it said "MM+MT 4 ever". I knew the MT meant Mia Thermopolis… but what about MM? It couldn't mean… or could it. I looked up at Michael and realized he was blushing. I could feel my own face heating up. Could MM mean Michael Moscovitz? Or was this some kind of sick joke? I could feel my eyes fill up with tears. I knew he played jokes on people but this? And why me? What had I ever done to him (except give him a little kiss, which I suppose he didn't like)? Suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore. Tears were freely flowing down my cheeks. GREAT! I ran to the bathroom as soon as I could. I could hear Michael calling behind me. But I didn't care. I got inside the bathroom and started bawling like a child. Michael was outside the bathroom's door. "Mia? Mia, I am sorry. I didn't want you to cry." He obviously didn't know how I felt of him. And all of this was really a joke (or so, as I thought then). Then when I didn't answer, he said from outside," Mia, I am coming in," and with that he barged inside the bathroom. I hid my face in my knees. I couldn't face him. Plus my face looked all blotchy with the tears. He sat down beside me. Suddenly I felt someone's (OK Michael's) hand pushing back my blonde hairs that were hiding my face. They were all wet with my tears. "Mia, please look up," Michael said. But I still wouldn't. I was really embarrassed. He repeated his request. I wiped my tears with the back of my hand and looked up. He gazed at me with the same peat bog eyes that seemed to suck me in every time I looked at them." Mia, I am sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to hurt you by that," he said. Yeah sure. But you did." I just wanted you to know about my feelings. I had this stupid notion that you might feel the same way. But, I was wrong, obviously." And with that he turned to leave. Wait, what was he talking about? What feelings? What same way? Suddenly, I heard myself blurting out," Wait, what are you talking about? What feelings are you talking about? Do you hate me _that much_? I mean, it's not like I have ever done anything for which you might hate me. Except, kiss you when you didn't want to. Be kissed, I mean. But, other than that, I haven't done anything!" Now, he was looking at me confused. "What hate? I don't hate you, Mia. In fact, it's the opposite. I… love you. And it's not a little sister sort of love, the way I love Lilly. And believe me, Mia; I have never felt this way before. Not with any of those girls whom I have dated before. _You_ made me feel this way. And whatever happens, I will always feel this way for you." I could see the seriousness in his eyes. Michael Moscovitz, the guy whom I had loved my whole life, who happened to be my best friend's elder brother, who was _also_ a senior… loved me! Mia Thermopolis… the girl with the abnormal height, feet and hair. I couldn't believe it. I was too stunned to say anything. And then, the next thing I knew was Michael leaning down and kissing ME! And not on the cheek, like I did. But right on my lips. And did I mention that he is _also_ an excellent French kisser. Well, you get to know that when you spend almost 20 minutes making out with him. Turns out, Lilly knew everything about my crush. In fact, she was the one who planned all this. I love my best friend. Though, not as much as I love her brother. I am living happily ever after…

**A/N- Whew! Story completed, guys. Lots of reviews requested**


End file.
